


Falling Star『TailsMo』

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[One-Shot]Ambos se quedaron callados, a sinceridad, no tenían nada más que decir, es como si los temas de conversación se esfumaran por arte de magia. Solo concentrados en las cientos de estrellas que veían. Sin previo aviso, presenciaron una estrella fugaz cayendo a velocidad justo a su lado, sonrieron y soltaron una pequeña risita. Ellos ya habían pedido su deseo.Disclaymer: Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/ SEGA ©
Relationships: Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower





	Falling Star『TailsMo』

** . **

Ya era muy de noche, todos estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones en el Tifón Azul, Tails estaba solo en la cabina de piloto, realmente no quería irse a dormir poniendo el piloto automático, no quería arriesgarse que tuvieran un ataque de los Metarex. No le importaba tener ya dos días sin dormir, él tenía que arreglársela como pudiera para mantener todo bajo control.

Aunque él no supiera, Cosmo ya lo sabía. Siempre ella se quedaba escondida observando su determinación. No entendía muy bien como alguien tan joven como él podría manejar tan imponente nave, sin colapsar por la falta de sueño. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, todo era su culpa desde un principio, ella los involucró en esa lucha con esos seres desde un principio. Aún así, ellos apenas conociéndola no dudaron en brindarle su ayuda.

No sabía qué hacer para recompensarle todo lo que han hecho por ella. Se sentía impotente, impotente por no hacer nada para aliviar su tan pesada carga que llevaba él en sus jóvenes hombres. Solo suspiró resignada consigo misma, sin evitar mirar hacia el ventanal; sus ojos se iluminaron por tan hermosa vista.

—Wao... —no pudo evitar murmurar.

— ¿Cosmo? —Su pobre corazón casi se le salía por su pecho por tan grande impresión dada, Tails avergonzado se apresuró a disculparse—Lo siento, no era mi intensión.

—T-Tranquilo—respirando mas aliviada, le contestó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó él—. ¿No deberías de estar durmiendo?

—B-Bueno—a sinceridad no sabía que responderle, se puso nerviosa porque no se le ocurría nada convincente, y la mirada insistente de su amigo no la calmaba— ¡Miraba las estrellas! —fue lo único que se le ocurrió, su rostro se sonrojó ferozmente por la vergüenza.

—Ya veo—sonrió un poco, y observó el ventanal también—Hay una buena vista.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Tails?

—Dime—la miró, esperando la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué eres tan dedicado? —inquirió al fin.

— ¿A qué refieres? —parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

—Sé qué no has dormido en dos días—lo encaró, seria. Tails abrió los ojos sorprendido—Y la verdad, no creo que sea bueno para tu salud, me preocupas...—admitió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, apartando su mirada.

—No quiero que nada nos pase, no puedo darme el lujo de irme a dormir, y que por no estar el Tifón sea destruido... —respondió, con la mirada baja.

—Entiendo... —murmuró, mirando el ventanal nuevamente—Solo digo, que todos merecemos un descanso de vez en cuando.

—Tal vez tengas razón—aceptó, derrotado mirando por igual el ventanal.

Ambos se quedaron callados, a sinceridad, no tenían nada más que decir, es como si los temas de conversación se esfumaran por arte de magia. Solo concentrados en las cientos de estrellas que veían. Sin previo aviso, presenciaron una estrella fugaz cayendo a velocidad justo a su lado, sonrieron y soltaron una pequeña risita. Ellos habían pedido su deseo, uno que no sabían era el mismo:

_« Deseo que toda esta guerra llegue a su fin, y volver a casa con mis amigos»_

Los ojos de la Seedrian se humedecieron involuntariamente, hasta que una lágrima se deslizo por sus mejillas. Ella no tenía un hogar al cual regresar, y también, se había encariñado demasiado con Tails y sus amigos. No sentía que era bienvenida en su hogar, que por su culpa estaba en peligro por la falta del Huevo Planetario. Tails al darse cuenta de las lágrimas de su amiga, tomó su mano, sorprendiéndola, y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, como si él de alguna manera estuviera leyendo la mente de ella. Así mismo, se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió, aprontando su mano con fuerza.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, no por nervios, sino de felicidad, se sentía feliz por estar con Tails, por sostenerle su mano, por él darle esa linda sonrisa, por apoyarla en esta lucha contra los Metarex, y sobre todo; por aceptarla.

Mas estrellas fugaces fueron vistas por los dos, en ningún momento soltaron sus manos cálidas. Tal vez ahora no era el momento de sentir debilidad, porque aún siendo tan jóvenes, sentían esa hermosa emoción en su interior, una emoción que no podía seguir avanzando por la estúpida guerra que tenían a la vuelta de la esquina, quizás solo quizás, cuando todo llegue a su fin, pudieran estar juntos para siempre y demostrarse, lo que ahora no podían hacer por las circunstancias vividas.

_Lástima que el destino es inevitable._

Sonrojados y avergonzados, soltaron sus manos disculpándose del otro. Cosmo no aguantó más la vergüenza y salió corriendo de la sala, el zorrito quería ir detrás de ella, pero tenía un deber que cumplir. Se miró su mano enguantada, y aún podía sentir el calor de la de Cosmo impregnado en ella. Al final, siguió su consejo, unas pocas horas de sueño no le vendría nada mal, así tendría energía suficiente para ir al próximo planeta donde estaba la Chaos Emerald. Subió con sus dos colas, hacia el asiento del conductor en jefe, ajustó las coordenadas y revisó el tiempo de llegada. Sin su voluntad, bostezó por unos segundos, y se talló el ojo izquierdo con cuidado. Por último, activó un escudo doble para más seguridad, y cerró los ojos en su silla. Nunca olvidaría ese momento con ella, estaría siempre en su memoria.

Soñando, como sería ver las_ Falling Stars _desde su planeta hogar Mobius, con ella, su ser amado en secreto.

**.** **  
**

** Fin **

** . **


End file.
